Parallel
by rcr50341
Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter One: Where

Harry was drunk. He stumbled into his canopy bed and stretched out like a lion sun-bathing on the Sahara. "Was it a good party?" said Azelas. Azelas was Harry's familiar. He was a pale green boa-constrictor.

"Yeah, it was good," said Harry. "But they kept asking me questions all night. It was annoying."

"What were they asking you?" asked Azelas.

"They wanted to know how it felt like to fly against the dragon. They asked if I modified my broom. They wanted to know if I made a flight plan ahead of time."

"Well, how was it to fly against the dragon? _I_ don't even know."

"It was bloody scary," said Harry. He rubbed his bleary eyes. "But, let's not talk about it anymore. I retold the blow-by-blow of that forty-five-minute round against the dragon over-and-over tonight."

"Okay. But, you have to tell me tomorrow. I don't want to be the only creature on this floor who hasn't heard 'The Thrilling Tale of Harry Potter against the Biter.'"

"Tomorrow then, Azelas," said Harry. The brown-haired boy closed his eyes. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"Harry, get up! We'll be late!" said a loud voice.

Harry groaned. "Five more minutes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

"Petunia? What on Earth? Who told you about my sister?"

Harry was confused. He opened his eyes and blinked. Everything was blurry. He reached on the left side of his bed for his glasses. They were usually on the desk by his bed.

He banged his hand against something hard.

"Harry, what are you looking for?" said the voice.

"My glasses, Aunt Petunia," said Harry. "Do you see them anywhere?"

"Harry, we threw away your glasses when you were twelve… right before you went to Hogwarts. Really, Harry, I don't know what you're playing at. You need to wake up and you need to get ready for the day. You classes will start soon."

The voice was gone a second later. Harry sat up on his bed and looked around. Everything was blurry and unfamiliar. The room was much more spacious than his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. It was also unlike his dorm room at Hogwarts. The bedroom was a single bedroom. He was the only one there.

"Where on Earth…" said Harry slowly. Now would be the time to start crying and hyperventilating… for someone other than him. Harry faced more in his life than any normal human being alive. He decided to just roll with the punches. He was good at that.

"My glasses were thrown away when I was twelve," mumbled Harry to himself. He rolled his eyes. "Right. So, do I have contacts?"

Harry mulled the question over in his mind. He decided to check the desk that was there by the window. He moved toward it and noticed that it was perfectly neat and tidy.

"It's not here," said Harry to himself. Harry decided to try another tactic.

He walked to the doorway and opened the door. He heard some noise from a doorway further down the hall. It sounded like water.

Harry walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" said another unfamiliar voice.

"Er- just me," said Harry. "Are my contacts in there?"

"Yeah, they're right here by the sink. You can come in a few minutes, Harry. I'm almost done."

Harry sighed in relief. He found his contacts. And he was still Harry.

_Well, beggars can't be choosers,_ he thought.

* * *

I hope you liked it. You should leave me a review if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Two

A dark-haired boy walked out of the loo doorway. He was a few feet taller than Harry. He had tussled hair and brown eyes.

"Your turn," he said nonchalantly to Harry.

The boy walked away and entered the bedroom door beside the door Harry walked out of.

Harry frowned. _Who is he? Where am I? _he thought.

Harry needed to figure it out. But, first, he wanted to shower.

* * *

Harry walked down the staircase and surreptitiously examined the house he was in. It had beautiful, cream silk wallpaper. There was a soft, gray carpet on the ground.

But the pictures that framed the walls were what _really _caught Harry's attention.

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry to himself. The pictures were of the Potter family... the Potter family that would have existed if Voldemort did not kill his parents that Halloween night.

There were his mother and father—Lily Evans and James Potter. They were front and center in all of the photos. Her mother looked a little older. Her red hair gleamed in the light. Still, she was beautiful.

Her father was beside her. He he had gray hair and wrinkles around his eyes. He still looked like James Potter though… like the James Potter in his old photo album back in his world.

_My world? _thought Harry. _Am I really entertaining the idea that I'm in another world?_

Harry didn't know what to believe.

He decided to continue to examine the photographs.

There were kids standing around Lily and James Potter. First, Harry noticed a kid that looked like him. He was smiling merrily in all of the pictures in various ages. Like Lily said (or, at least, like the woman who he presumed was her) he didn't have glasses on.

There was an older boy and a younger girl in the pictures as well. The older boy looked like the boy who left the loo earlier. He was making silly faces in many of the family pictures. Finally, there was a younger girl. She looked a lot like Lily. She had bright red hair, green eyes and a serious expression.

_Is this really me with a family? Am I in an alternate universe?  
_

"Harry, you better get in here before your breakfast gets cold," he heard someone say. The sound of the voice roused Harry from his shocked state.

"Er- year, alright," said Harry.

_In for a penny, in for a pound, _he thought.

Harry walked into the room.

* * *

It was a strange breakfast for Harry. James—or his look-alike—was sitting at the head of the rectangular wooden table. He was reading the newspaper... a magical one (possibly The Daily Prophet).

Lily—or her look-alike—was making breakfast. Then, there was the little girl. She sat beside James. Her plate was empty. It looked like she finished her breakfast.

She was coloring enthusiastically.

Lily walked over to the kitchen table from the stove and placed a plate of kippers on the kitchen table. "Eat up," she said cheerily. "I don't want you to go to Hogwarts starved."

"Yeah, er—okay," said Harry. He began to eat.

_I better listen and blend in, _thought Harry. _I need information._

Minutes later the boy from earlier walked into the kitchen. He sat down and began to eat with gusto. It reminded him of Ron.

_Oh, screw it, _decided Harry.

"You look like Ron Weasley eating like that," said Harry. He grinned at the boy.

The boy guffawed. "Thanks a lot," said the boy.

"Now, don't start," said Lily. "You should be doing the same. You've hardly touched your breakfast.

_Odd, _thought Harry. _I've eaten a lot._

"I guess I'm not that hungry," said Harry.

"Harry, when will you go to Hogsmeade? You said you'd owl-me some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. And I want a red licorice wand, too," said the little girl.

"Um," said Harry. _I'm in a strange, alternate universe. And now I have to figure out if the Hogwarts fourth-year class goes on Hogsmeade visits around the same time._

"You don't need Harry for that," said James. His father put down the paper. "I go by Hogsmeade on occasion. I can pick it up."

"I like it when Harry owl's me from Hogwarts," said the little girl. "I like getting mail."

"Why don't you ask me, Squirt?" said the other boy. Harry decided he was probably the elder Potter descendant.

"You always say that you'll owl me, but you always forget," said the little girl.

James laughed. "Well, you know, Squirt, things can get hectic when you're at school."

Harry frowned. He was getting no where. For right now he would assume Lily and James were still Lily and James. But, he didn't know who this kid or this little girl was.

_Time for a gambit, _thought Harry.

"Um… Dad, Mum," began Harry.

They two turned toward him.

"Have you seen Sirius or Remus lately?"

The kitchen table was silent.

* * *

I hope you liked this latest installment. Leave me a review if you did.


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Three

"That's not funny," said James. His voice was low and angry.

His mother looking like she was in shock. She took a seat beside Harry.

"Harry, where have you heard those names?" she asked quietly.

"Er- I don't know. I just heard them somewhere," said Harry. He tried to sound flippant. "Weren't they your friends or something? Your friends when you were back at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said James slowly. "They were. Still… those people aren't a part of our live anymore. They're Delinquents."

"Shhh- don't tell them that," said Lily quickly. She turned to face Harry.

"Harry, I don't care where you heard those names. You shouldn't be talking about them. We surely won't. Now, you better get your trunk from upstairs. You, too, Landon. Put them by the door so that your father can place them in the boot."

"Yes, Mum," said the boy—obviously, Landon. He was looking at Harry curiously.

"Yes, Mum," repeated Harry. He had to say it. It was the only time in his life that he could.

* * *

Luckily, Harry's trunk was already packed. Harry began to drag the heavy piece of luggage out of his bedroom and down the stairs. His brother stopped him at the top of the staircase.

"Who are Sirius and Remus?" said the boy—_Landon, right? _thought Harry. _Well, there's no time like the present. Let's try it._

"Er—they're two old friends of Mum and Dad's, Landon," said Harry. He almost stuttered over the 'Mum and Dad' bit while he didn't over the boy's-supposed-name.

The boy didn't looked confused. So, apparently, that _was_ his name.

"Yeah, I gathered as much," said Landon. He frowned and moved closer. "But Dad said they were Delinquents. How do you know about two Delinquents? Especially, Delinquents who were two old friends of Mum and Dad?"

"Like I said, I just heard their names somewhere," said Harry. He decided to continue to press Landon. "You haven't heard of those two… _Delinquents_? You've never heard their names before?"

"You don't talk about Delinquents, Harry," said Landon. "You know that."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Don't talk about Delinquents. Got it."

"C'mon… let's get this stuff downstairs," said Landon with an eye-roll. "I swear… sometimes you're so weird."

* * *

"Kitty, I'll get you something from Hogsmeade this time," said Landon to Harry's new sister.

_Ah-ha!_ thought Harry. _That's her name._

The red-haired girl—_Kitty_—smiled. "Okay," she said. "Just don't forget this time!"

"I'll get you something if he forgets," said Harry with a grin.

The little girl smiled wider. He could see her teeth. One of her teeth were missing.

Harry saw an opening. "Hey," said Harry. "How many years will it be until you're at Hogwarts?"

"It will be three years until then, Harry," said Lily with a sigh. "Now don't start that up again."

_Nine, _thought Harry. _She's nine._

"You'll be there before you know it," said Harry. He ruffled the little girl's hair. "I… knew some blokes once. They tried to send their little sister a Hogwart's toilet. They blew up the loo just to get one."

"I've never heard of that," said Landon.

"Must've slipped your notice," said Harry casually.

The Hogwarts's Express whistled. It was a shrill, piercing sound.

"Let's go," said Landon.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. It was the first time Harry didn't want to leave to go on the Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts… Hogwarts was normal. But, his family? His Mum and Dad? Even a little sister?

That was different.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave me a review if you like what you read.


	4. Chapter 4

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Four

Harry's brother—(_Landon, Landon, don't forget that his name is Landon)—_walked off.

Harry was fine with that. He didn't need anyone holding his hand.

Harry was even more popular in this world than in his own world. People smiled, waved and greeted him as he walked down the train corridor.

"Hey, Harry, how were your hols," said a random kid.

"Er—just fine," said Harry. Harry even tried to smile.

"Harry, you're gonna kill them this year! I can't believe you made Quidditch captain!" said another person Harry couldn't place.

"Yeah, I sure will," said Harry.

_Huh. Quidditch captain? That doesn't sound too bad._

Harry kept walking. He wasn't sure what he was looking for until he found it.

It was Hermione, Ron and Neville sitting in a train car. They were huddled together. They were talking to each other quietly.

"Hi, guys," said Harry. He walked in and placed his school trunk over the train car compartment. He sat down and smiled at the three people—two of whom were his best friends in his old world.

"Um, hello," said Hermione timidly.

Ron and Neville greeted him with twin confused faces.

"So, how were your hols?" asked Harry. "Good, I expect."

There was a long silence. Finally, Neville broke it.

"They were fine," he said in an detached way. "And how were yours?"

"Brill. They were brill," said Harry. "How about you, Hermione?" He said it in a kinder voice. For some reason Hermione sounded nervous when he addressed her earlier.

"Oh, they were great," she said. "I- I spent a lot of time with Ronald's family. T- The Weasley's."

"She usually spends her hols with me and my family," said Ron. He sat up straighter. "So, if you're going to start something-"

"You think I'm going to start something?" asked Harry. _Oh, no, _he thought. _That blood-purity stuff must be strong here._ _The Force is Strong in this One._

_Ha, ha, _thought Harry. _Did you just say a lame joke to yourself inside your own head?_

_Damn, right! _responded Harry.

"I don't care where you spend your hols," said Harry as he ignored his inner monologue. "And staying with the Weasley's must be a riot. Fred and George probably liked that there was another girl for them to harass. Did Ginny like the company?"

Hermione stared.

Ron's mouth opened a little. He looked shocked.

Neville's expression was the most curious, however. He looked at Harry with a calculated gaze.

"Well, Fredrick and George weren't staying at the Weasley's," said Hermione slowly. "And, Ginevra and I don't talk very much."

"Oh? You two don't talk? Really? That's a shame," said Harry. "It seems like it would be nice for Ginny to have another girl to talk to. You know… you could talk about boys, giggle and braid each other's hair or something."

There was silence. This time Neville spoke up.

"Ginevra doesn't like to be called by that old nick-name," said Neville stiffly. "Ginevra is more appropriate."

"Right. Ginevra," said Harry slowly.

_Ginevra? Ginny's real name is Ginevra? Huh. _

"And I haven't worn my hair in a braid since primary school," said Hermione.

_Okay, okay, _thought Harry. _No braids. No nicknames. I should write this down._

_Though she didn't say anything about the giggles and boy talk._

"Got it," said Harry.

There was silence.

"Harold, it's nice of you to stop by," said Neville, "but Ronald, Hermione and I are discussing something, so—"

"Oh? What were you talking about?" asked Harry-who-was-Harold-in-this-world.

"Nothing," said Neville quickly. He looked at Harry with a deadpan expression. "It's nothing."

"Hmm… it sounds like something," pushed Harry_._

"No, it's nothing," repeated Neville. He cleared his throat. He gestured toward the doorway. "Seamus and Dean must be looking for you," he continued. "I'm sure they're wondering where you've gone."

"Right," said Harry. "_Seamus_ and _Dean_. Right."

Harry could tell when he wasn't wanted. He left with a sigh.

* * *

Harry didn't find Seamus and Dean. Instead, he found a seat with three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff.

First, there was Cho Chang. She was as pretty as she was in his world. Her hair was a bit shorter though.

There was another girl there that he knew-by-sight but not-by-name. She was a blonde-haired girl with a wild stare. Her name was Luna Lovegood. She read a magazine upside down. It was an odd sight.

Next, was Terry Boot. Apparently, Cho and Boot were a couple. They were a cute couple. His dark color contrasted against her luminous skin.

The last member of the group was Ernie MacMillian. He was the Hufflepuff. He was another person that Harry noticed at Hogwarts, but didn't know much about.

"Where are Seamus and Dean?" asked Cho after some time.

_Are Seamus and Dean my new bookends? _wondered Harry. _Did I upgrade or downgrade? The jury's still out I suppose._

"Oh, they're around," continued Harry. He waved his hands in a vague way.

"Oh, yes, I expect so," said Cho. "It's just that I never see you without them next to you."

_Ah, so they _are _my bookends, _thought Harry.

"Well, you know me," said Harry.

There was silence.

"Right," said Cho slowly. "Right."

Harry grinned.

* * *

I hope you liked this. Leave me a review if you did.


	5. Chapter 5

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Castle was like Harry remembered it in his world. It felt imposing. The hallways were cold and drafty. The candles floated above the dining tables in The Great Hall.

Harry felt relieved when he sat down at the Gryffindor table. He tried to sit close to Hermione, Ron and Neville. Dean and Seamus showed up out of no where. They sat around him.

"Hello, Harold," said Dean.

_It's still Harold then. I will have to get used to that.  
_

"Hi, Dean," said Harry conversationally. "How was your summer?"

"It was good," said Dean. "I have loads to tell you later."

"Good, good," said Harry. He would add 'me, too' except he didn't know what he did that summer.

"How was your holiday?" asked Harry to Seamus.

Seamus grinned. He began to talk. Loudly.

Harry grinned and laughed at all the right parts.

"So, why are we next to The Golden Trio?" asked Seamus after his last story about his summer holiday. "You should know when you're not wanted." Oh, no, thought Harry. _The Golden Trio?_ _What does that mean?_

"Yeah," said Harry. He decided to try it. "You know that Neville. He has such a big head after..."

"Yes, exactly," said Seamus. He spoke softer. "I'm happy that Neville silenced You-Know-Who. It's great that he brought about The Calm for seventeen years. It's just that the three of them sit together and whisper all the time. It's like they're on a permanent super-secret mission for the Unspeakables."

"Yes, that's right... Neville, The Calm, Unspeakables," said Harry vaguely. _Damn, _thought Harry._ There's a lot I don't know about this world. I think Neville is The-Boy-Who-Lived. I have to check things out at the library quick_.

Harry paused and grinned. _I wish Hermione was still on my team. Then, she could look it up for me._

Harry decided to ignore The Golden Trio for now. He chatted with Dean and Seamus. He learned a lot about his classmates when he decided to pay attention.

Seamus was a pure-blood. He was an only child. He lived in a family manor near Neville's family manor in Wales. He said he loved Quidditch. But, he preferred to watch it instead of play the game.

Dean was a muggle-born. He had one younger sister. He lived with his mother. His father left him and his mother when he was baby. Dean didn't know much about him.

Harry was in the middle of his conversation with Dean and Seamus when a familiar voice interrupted them. It was Professor McGonagall. A warm feeling rushed into Harry when he saw her trademark black robe, pointy-hat and pinched expression.

"Attention!" called out Professor McGonagall. "All rise!"

The Great Hall grew silent. All the students stood. Harry did so as well. He was only a few seconds behind their practiced movements.

"The Headmaster will speak now," said McGonagall. She stepped aside.

A dark figure entered the room. He wore a robe that was the color of auburn.

"Be seated," said the Headmaster.

The Headmaster was a tall, thin man. He had dark features. His hair was long and black. He wore it in a low ponytail.

Harry gulped. The warm feeling inside him dissipated.

It was Snape.

_Oh, bloody hell, _thought Harry.

* * *

I hope you liked this. I will update soon. Leave me a review if you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Six

Harry's dorm mates fell asleep quickly. He stayed awake. He waited to hear Ron and Neville's snores before he got up. He changed into his school robes quietly. He opened his trunk and searched for his familiar invisibility cloak. It took him a while to find it. You couldn't 'accio' his invisibility cloak. It was one of the cloak's useful qualities.

In time, Harry found it at the bottom of his trunk. It was beneath all of his new, nice clothes.

He left his dorm room minutes later.

_I wonder if the twins still have The Marauder's Map,_ wondered Harry. _I'll need to 'liberate it' when I can._

It didn't take long to get to the Hogwarts's library. He reached the History section and looked for the book: Hogwarts, A History. It wasn't hard to find.

He pulled the book from the shelf with unsteady hands. He sat down at a nearby table to read.

* * *

After a few hours Harry moved on to another book. Then, another. He read voraciously. He was so wrapped up in his reading that he didn't hear the sound of someone walking toward him.

"What are you doing here?" said someone.

Harry started. A familiar face greeted him.

The person was tan, with a few brown freckles splayed across his nose.

It was Neville.

"Neville!" said Harry.

"Shhh!" said Neville. He placed a finger to his lips to indicate his need for silence. Harry obliged.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Harry quietly. Harry noticed two other figures behind Hermione.

_Oh, what the hell, _thought Harry. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, yay. It's the whole gang," said Harry.

"Yes, we're here," said Neville slowly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "I came in for a little light reading."

He grinned.

They weren't buying it.

Ron moved next to Harry and Neville. He was taller so he could scan the books on the table right over their heads. "Why do you have all these history books?" asked. Ron. "It's a little too early to be worrying about Binns, isn't it?"

Harry used his wand to make a strong wind. The books flew off of the table.

_I don't want them to find out what else I've researched, _thought Harry. "Oops," said Harry. "Sorry. My wand is acting up. That happens sometimes."

Neville frowned and inched closer to Harry. "So, you're trying out?" pressed Neville.

Harry frowned. He thought for a few moments.

_Oh, no,_ thought Harry. _It's my fourth-year. I'm fifteen again. That can only mean…_

"You mean the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes. What else?"

Harry sighed. "No," said Harry. He lowered his voice a little more. "No, I'd rather eat a blast-ended skrewt than get involved in that thing."

Neville gave Harry a long, calculated look. "What's a blast-ended skrewt?" he finally asked.

Hermione wasn't deterred. "If you're not planning to study for _that, _then what are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Harry sighed. "Nothing," said Harry. His shoulders slumped. "It's like Ron said—I'm trying to get ahead in History."

"Yes," said Neville. He rolled his eyes. "And I'm trying to study for my OWLs _two years early_."

Harry laughed softly. "You probably have more to worry about than those right now," said Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Neville sharply. "Do you actually think I can't take you, Potter?"

Harry raised up his hands in a sign of defeat. "No, that's not what I meant, Neville," said Harry.

_Still, I think it's time for me to go,_ decided Harry.

Harry lifted his wand. He did a quick spell. The books that flew off of the table rose from the ground. They glided through the air. They placed themselves on their respective spot on the Hogwarts bookshelves in mere moments.

Harry tried to sound chipper. "I've finished my research. And you three probably have a lot to do." Harry waited for the last books to slip into place. When it did, he began to walk away.

Harry paused at the doorway. "I'll see you later," he said. "Tomorrow's the first day of classes. Aren't you excited?"

* * *

Thanks for dropping by. I'll post more soon. Leave me a review if you liked what you read.


	7. Chapter 7

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Harry didn't sleep that night. He went back to his room to grab his trunk. He used a levitating charm to lift it off the ground. He placed 'Muffliato' around him like a halo of protection. He even used cushioning charms on his shoes so that he wouldn't make a lot of noise.

Neville and Ron were still at the library so he did not need to worry about waking them. Still, he was as quiet as possible.

Harry's trunk followed behind him as he walked along the halls of Hogwarts. He walked confidently down the corridor—over the trick step, behind the painting of the Ghoul and up the rickety staircase.

He reached a familiar blank wall. He walked back-and-forth in front of it three times. On his third time, a door appeared.

It was the entrance to The Room of Requirement.

Harry entered.

It wasn't a huge mausoleum filled with old nick-knacks from Hogwarts years gone by. Instead, it was a replica of the Gryffindor Common Room… the only place Harry _really_ felt at home.

A fire roared merrily. Harry walked over to the maroon couch that sat in front of the fireplace. He made himself comfortable on the couch. Next, he magicked his trunk to float toward him until it lay at his feet. He spread his feet over the lid of his trunk.

Harry sat there and stared at the fireplace. He thought. He reviewed what he read in the library. He tried to make plans.

But, mostly, he was tired. Harry was running full-throttle ever since he woke-up a morning ago to find his Mum-that-was-supposed-to-be-dead standing if front of him.

Harry tried to keep his eyes open; however, his eyelids grew droopy. He fell asleep without a sound.

* * *

"Excuse me, sirs, but Dropsy is being here to tell you that you are late for first period, Misters Potter," said a shrill voice.

Harry opened his eyes. He squinted and looked at the short figure in front of him.

"Whasit?" said Harry groggily.

"Please, sirs," said the House-Elf, Dropsy. "Professor McGonagall is telling Dropsy to be findin' you. She is being telling all the House-Elves to bein' lookin'."

"First period?" said Harry. He sat up and looked around.

_Right. I'm in The Room of Requirement, _thought Harry.

"What time is it?" said Harry. He glanced around and saw a copy of the Gryffindor clock that sat above the mantle of the fireplace.

"Damn, I'm thirty-minutes late," said Harry. "Thanks Dropsy," he added. Harry sprinted out of The Room of Requirement without another word.

* * *

Harry walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Thank you for fitting us into your busy schedule, Potter," said Professor McGonagall sarcastically.

"No problem," said Harry with a wave. McGonagall frowned.

Harry ignored it. He saw an open seat behind Hermione. He made his way over and sat behind her.

"Where are your books?" asked McGonagall sharply.

"Oh, I don't need books," said Harry. "It's all in here." Harry pointed at his forehead.

McGonagall scowled. "Speak to me after class," she said in a severe voice.

And that was that.

* * *

Harry was in front of the classroom. All the students were gone. McGonagall glared at him.

Harry decided to stare at his toes. That was the best way for him to deflect McGonagall's irate stare.

"Potter, I don't know what you're playing at," she said sternly. "This is a school, not a 'free-for-all.'"

"I didn't think it was," said Harry to his toes.

"Oh? Then why are you late for your first class of the term?"

"I overslept," he said.

"I see. Well, why is it that your classmates had no idea of your whereabouts?"

"I sleep walk. I was wandering the halls in a daze before a House-Elf found me."

"I see," said McGonagall slowly. "I suppose you expect me to take that seriously?"

"Not really," said Harry.

"Potter, I won't have any of your chevalier attitude _this _term."

"What?" said Harry. He looked up from his toes.

Harry was surprised. McGonagall looked to be more amused than angry.

"You heard me. Now get to your next class," she said.

Harry knew when it was time for him to go. He turned and headed for the doorway.

"Oh, and Potter?" said McGonagall to Harry's back.

Harry turned back to face his Transfiguration teacher.

"Do tell me when you've set-up the Quidditch try-outs. The earlier the better, I expect. I hear we have a lot of good potential this year."

_Right. I'm the Quidditch Captain, _thought Harry.

"Sure, Professor," said Harry. He even attempted to smile. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

I hope you liked this latest installment. Leave me a review if you liked what you read.


	8. Chapter 8

Parallel

By rcr50341

Summary: Harry wakes up in another world. And, oh, what an adventure it is.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Harry's last class of the day was History. He sat in the back next to Dean and Seamus.

Neville interrupted Harry's conversation with them.

"This'll be your favorite class, right, Potter?" said Neville to Harry snidely.

Harry grinned. "You bet, Neville," said Harry.

Dean and Seamus looked between them with confused faces.

Before they could ask any questions, Professor Binns began his lecture.

"Today we will be discussing The Second War and its outcomes," said Binns in a droning voice. "As we all know, The Second War began in the 1940's. Does anyone know what The Muggles call The Second War?"

No one raised their hand.

_Oh, what the hell, _thought Harry. _I spent the entire night reading about history._

"Yeah," said Harry. "The Muggles called it World War II."

"Yes, that's right, Harold," said the Ghost. "While both the Muggles and the Wizards alike participated in The Second War, the Muggles view it as a no more than a Muggle war—more to the point, they call it a war named World War II."

Professor Binns cleared his transparent throat. "In juxtaposition, does anyone know what The First War is called and when it took place?"

Harry called out. He didn't raise his hand. "Yeah. The First War is called World War I. It happened between 1914 to 1918."

"Yes, that's correct, Harold," said Binns. "Now, let's begin to discuss The Second War in greater detail. You should all take out your quills. Many things in this lecture will be on the final exam."

Harry reached for his quill out of habit. He knew a lot about The Second War from his night at the Hogwarts library.

The rest of the class passed by slow. Harry found it difficult to stay awake during the entire hour of the class. He began to doodle in the margins of his parchment of paper.

It was almost the end of class. Professor Binns was wrapping up the lecture for the day. However, someone's voice interrupted the Professor's monologue.

"When will we talk about something interesting, Professor?" said a familiar voice.

Harry raised his head. It was Draco Malfoy who had spoken.

_You great ponce, _thought Harry. _Why can't you just disappear? I go to a new universe and you're still around to annoy me. I hate you. _Malfoy's pompous attitude always made Harry angry.

"Something interesting? Like what?" asked Seamus

"Like the night of The Great Battle of Longbottom Mansion," said Malfoy. The blonde turned to look at Neville. He smirked.

"We all know about that," said Neville. "There's no need to rehash things."

Harry sat up straighter. He read about The Great Battle. It would be interesting to hear what Neville knew about it.

Professor Binns seemed dissatisfied with the turn of the conversation. "We are not set to discuss The Great Battle until the end of term."

"Yes, but we have someone here who is connected to that night," continued Malfoy. There was malice in his words. "We would pass up a _great opportunity_ if we don't discuss it."

Neville spoke before Professor Binns could silence Malfoy. "Everyone knows about The Great Battle," said Neville. "He-Who-Must-Be-Named was at the peak of his power. He and his followers, the Death Eaters, were set to attack the Longbottom family mansion on my first birthday... the night of Halloween. _My family's mansion._ The mansion was a safe-house for The Order of the Phoenix.

"My parents were Aurors. They fought that night. They died when they tried to protect me. Many of the Aurors fled or died. When the Battle was over the Death Eaters, and presumably Voldemort, managed to get into the mansion and into my nursery. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named raised his wand to kill me, the curse was deflected. After that, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named vanished.

That day, I was marked. My left arm has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt... a mark made by _his_ wand. I was marked in a different way, too. I was the one who caused He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall. As a result, I am his greatest enemy-now and forever more. I am the only one who could destroy him if he rises to power again."

"Correct," said Professor Binns. "And here you sit, my boy. Here you sit."

There was silence.

"Sir," said Harry. "Does anyone know anything about what happened to Volde- I mean, _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_"

Malfoy spoke up before Binns could address Harry's question.

"No one knows what happened, you ponce," said Malfoy. "That's one of the greatest mysteries that still remain today."

"I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy is correct, Harold," said Professor Binns. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a shadowy, mysterious figure. The reason for his disappearance is uncertain."

"Yes," sighed Harry. "I've heard that one before."

* * *

I know this was a long chapter with a lot of information that some of you may have guessed at. But, it was necessary. I hope you leave me a review if you liked it. Thanks.


End file.
